A Gijinka's Tale
by Cyrz
Summary: A young boy, Cyrz, is tossed into a violent world raging in the background of the Johto region. With his friends he meets along the way he must fight to survive and possibly for the fate of Pokemon and humans themselves.


Hello, this is the First story I've ever written, and im sure it shows, but I hope you enjoy! I'll be trying to post a chapter once a week.

Pronunciation - Cyrz (Sigh-Reh-Iz)

Aeolus (A-Oh-Less)

**I do NOT own Pokemon.**

* * *

Lightning flashed across the sky as rain poured heavily down on the forest floor. An injured Entei ran across the sinister landscape, trying to escape a large shadow that had been pursuing it and caused it its injuries. The Entei, running into a fallen tree quickly recovered then scanned its surroundings for its mysterious pursuer. Then, as a bolt of lightning shot across the sky illuminating the Entei's surroundings it spotted it, a large, green, Pokémon shaped creature. Then it vanished as the light dissipated into darkness. The Entei roared as it bowed towards were the creature was. Then light began to shine out from the Entei's head as flames began to form in its mouth. The Entei scanned its surroundings once again, looking and listening for any sign of movement. A rustling noise came out from behind a large rotten tree trunk to the left of the Entei. The Entei then shot out a large fire ball out from its mouth, directing it to the point of where the sound originated. The Fire ball completely disintegrated the tree trunk and exploded, causing a large crater to form where the tree once laid. Then Entei looked at where it had created the crater and then closed its eyes and howled in agonizing pain as the creature struck a blow to the back of its head. The Entei then collapsed as its attacker drug it away into the darkness of the night.

Cyrz opened his eyes to the feel of silk like fur rubbing against his head. "Get off of me Eon," Cyrz said as he pushed his Umbreon off his bed onto the floor. Eon growled playfully at him as it jumped unto the window seal and watched its blue rings reflect off the window. Cyrz got up and put on a black pair of jeans with a black long-sleeved shirt that had a thick Cyan line trailing down the arms, then finally a black button-up shirt. He walked to the window and stared out into the forest that his back yard trailed off into. "Something's off… don't you agree Eon?" Eon just looked up at Cyrz then purred as it rubbed its head against his knee. "Guess it's just me. Oh well, come on." Cyrz headed for the stairs as Eon followed behind him. Cyrz walked down stairs, put on his "Running" brand shoes. He stopped and looked at his mom who was watching the television. "And in other news, local sixteen year old Lovejoy McGillicuddy is still missing. He was last seen around Lake of Rage…" Cyrz sighed as he started to walk to the door as his mother yelled at him. "Please be careful Cyrz, I don't want you to end up like that poor boy, I'd be traumatized." Cyrz's mother yelled. Cyrz rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna to get lost or anything, besides that kid probably ran away, I mean seriously, I'd run away if I had that name." His mother shook her head. "Alright, but please be careful Cyrz Zagato!" "I will, besides I have Eon with me." Cyrz then walked out and headed for Lake of Rage with Eon slowly trailing behind him. As he approached the lake he looked into his reflection and thought about how he didn't look much different from 4 days ago, when he turned 17. He was 5'11 with a slender build with short and spiky hair as dark as his Umbreon's coat of fur, his deep blue eyes also reflected off the dark blue water. Cyrz looked up as he heard a blood-curdling shriek from behind him. He looked back only to the familiar abandoned house that the old fisherman used to live in years ago. Cyrz dismissed it guessing it was only his imagination then decided he didn't want to stay at the lake any more. "Eon, let's go home!" Cyrz waited for a moment, looked around then called out again. "Come on Eon, we have to get home, Mom's probably done fixing breakfast already." Cyrz waited then looked at the abandoned house as a loud creak came from inside. He started for the door of the old house and attempted to look through any cracks through the boarded up windows along the way. "Come on out Eon, seriously. That's enough." Cyrz opened the door and walked into the pitch blackness that was the inside of the old house. He looked around, looking for the cyan glow off of Eon to give away his location but found nothing. He then spotted a faint light slowly glowing out from under a large black blanket. "Found you, now come out here E-" Cyrz froze as he felt a cold metal object press against the back of his head. "Got 'ya" Said a voice from behind Cyrz. Cyrz started to turn around as he felt a pain shoot across the back of his head then collapsed.

As Cyrz slowly came too, he moaned from the throbbing pain that was caused from what-ever hit him in the back of the Head. He slowly looked around only to find that he was in an iron cage in what looked to be a basement, due to the musty smell lingering about and how cold, damp, and dark the room was. "… E-Eon?" Cyrz looked around then saw a much smaller cage next to him with a injured Umbreon inside. "Eon, are you ok?" Cyrz tried to reach for Eon, but he was just out of reach. Cyrz studied Eon to see if he was badly injured, he gasped as he saw a small tube coming out of an incision on its stomach. "What in the…" Cyrz followed the tube to a massive computer that had lights flickering off and on except for the screen that had some illegible writing in the background with a large "ONE-HUNDERED PERCENT COMPLETED" written in large red letters. Then a loud banging sound came from behind the computer as two men walked into the room. One was a large, muscular, and rather inhuman for that matter. The man seemed like he could fight a Rhydon and win. The other was a short, chunky man who seemed to be wearing some type of lab coat. The short man walked over to the cage Cyrz was in. "Ahh, good, you're awake. It's time for your operation my boy." Cyrz stared at the man before finally saying in a frantic tone, "W-what operation? What did you do to Eon? Why am I here? Tell me!" "Well, full of questions aren't we? You're Umbreon, Eon was it? He is alive, but might as well be dead. That computer is what killed him, and what's keeping him alive," The man grinned. "As for what operation and why you're here, you are about to join a group of elite humans, by infusing your DNA with your Umbreon's, I can turn you into a gijinka." Cyrz looked at the man in horror. "E-Eon is…" He looked at the inanimate body lying in the cage beside of him as tears began to form in his eyes. He then slammed into the cage, trying to move it to where he could reach his, almost dead, best friend. "EON!" Cyrz reached out and ran his fingers over the tip of its silk-like fur. The man reached down and grabbed the tube that entered into the Umbreon's stomach and forced it out, splattering a scarlet colored liquid over the floor of its cage. "You want it? Here" The man opened its cage then tossed it into the cage that Cyrz was in. Cyrz looked down at Eon as tears flowed from his face then embraced his friend's body as it began to go limp. "E-Eon? …n-no, EON!" Cyrz held onto the now soul-less body of his best friend as the short man unlocked Cyrz's cage then nodded to the tall, muscular man. "It's time my boy" The short man laughed. The tall man opened the door then grabbed Cyrz and ripped Eon's body from his grasp as Cyrz cried out, "No! EON! GIVE HIM BACK!" as he reached out for the inanimate corpse. The muscular man then carried Cyrz over to a large table and forced him down as he wrapped large leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Cyrz started to scream for help but before he could get the words from his throat the man shoved a cloth into his mouth and prevented any noise to escape through the thick cloth. The short man walked over to Cyrz holding a handful of I.V.'s. Cyrz struggled against his restraints but to no avail. "Now, now. Stop moving or this could get really messy young man." The short man grinned as he pushed one I.V. Into Cyrz's left forearm. Cyrz screamed out in pain only for the noise to be muffled out by the cloth that occupied his mouth. The short man smiled, clearly enjoying himself as he proceeded to push the remaining five I.V.'s onto his right forearm, left and right thighs, one in his neck and one through his chest towards his heart. Cyrz stared at the ceiling unable to produce any noise from the amount of pain that throbbed throughout his body. The short man walked over to the large computer and laughed, "And now, the fun begins!" He pulled a large lever just below the monitor, and then the tubes began to fill with crimson blood and forced its way into Cyrz's body. Cyrz screamed in immense pain as the blood entered his body. "This is the blood of your buddy over there, with some modifications of my own of course." The man laughed manically as Cyrz finally blacked out from the pain.

Cyrz moaned as he felt a warm soft object on his head covering his eyes. "… Man… Eon, I had the worst dream I think I've ever had…" He reached up to push the object off his face only to feel a warm cloth. He quickly jumped up and looked around. He was in a leather tent laying on some kind of makeshift bed made solely from torn rags. Cyrz then looked down realizing that what happened was not a dream and how he lost his friend. "Eon…" A tear fell from Cyrz's face as a large man walked into the tent. "Ahh, you're awake now." Cyrz looked up to a man at least 6'10, green spiky hair that went down his back to his knees, dark brown eyes, and he was wearing a green tee-shirt with green jeans. Cyrz stared at the man; his gaze seemed to pass right through the towering man in front of him. "I'm Thomas Gatenfield, but my friends call me Tom for short. It's nice to me you." Tom smiled and held out his hand to shake Cyrz's. Cyrz looked at his hand then back up to him remaining silent. "Well… I'll be right outside if you want to talk." He turned around and headed for the door when suddenly, "STOP!" Cyrz yelled while looking at a large green tail that come off from Tom's waist; Tom stopped and looked at Cyrz. "Yes?" Cyrz stared at the green reptilian like tail. "Y-you have a tail… how?" "Well, I got it from the 'operation' just like all the others that have a tail. I mean you have one too, see?" Tom pointed to just behind Cyrz, it was a long black furry tail that had a large cyan ring around the middle. "… Eon?" Cyrz tugged at the tail, then flinched as I quick pain shot up from his hip. "It looks… just like Eon's…" Cyrz sat quietly for what seemed like an hour to Tom before he finally looked up at Tom. "Why… why did this happen? Why did they kill Eon? What did they do to me?" Tom looked at Cyrz and sighed. "This is the 'concentration camp' that the group Team Galactic uses. They are fusing humans and Pokémon to create the ultimate warrior. They killed your, who I'm assuming was an Umbreon, Umbreon because they needed its blood in order to mutate its DNA so it would turn us into this, a gijinka. I'm sorry… that you had to go through that." Tom looked down at Cyrz and patted him on the head. "Come on, I'll show you around, you need to know where everything is, tomorrow you start your training. It'll help you relax." He pulled Cyrz to his feet and headed for the door. "Hurry up now." Tom walked out as Cyrz looked at the door and sighed, He needed a place where he could relax and think. Cyrz walked out of the tent and covered his eyes as the bright sunlight beat into his eyes. "Oww…" Cyrz squint his eyes so the sun wasn't blinding him with its intense rays. "It's probably so bright for you because you've been out for a month now, and your eyes have changed as well." Cyrz looked into a puddle and stared at his reflection. He now had two large ears rising from out of his head with a cyan ring wrapped around the middle of each ear, and a cyan ring in his hair. He also now had golden colored eyes, and razor-sharp claws. The cyan rings would fade to black then would slowly brighten, repeating the process continuously. "I look like…" "An Umbreon? Yes. You are part human, part Umbreon." Cyrz looked at his reflection then back at Tom, then they both started walking again. "How many others are there?" Tom pointed out to show a large crowd of people with Pokémon qualities. "There are much, much more." Cyrz then looked at the gijinka that was standing in the middle of the chattering crowd, which was in the middle of a large collection of makeshift tents. He was a rather short person, no larger than 5 feet tall. He had orange short hair with two long yellow locks of hair that went down to his chin; He wore an orange hoodie, with white pants and a necklace that held a crown emblem at the end of it. He then screamed and looked around, showing that he had a fish tail. The crowd ignored him and as Cyrz and Tom got closer the boy yelled, "I am Lovejoy the Conqueror! Fear me and my raw power!" The crowd looked at him, deciding whether or not he was being serious, then someone threw a pebble at him and hit him right in the head. The crowd started to laugh as he fell to the ground. He then looked at the crowd with extreme hatred. "I swear to God! Once I evolve I'm going to kill you all!" Cyrz looked at Lovejoy and then back at Tom. "Can we… evolve?" Tom looked at Cyrz then back along the path. "We don't really know, no one has yet to my knowledge, but of course, it's not like I would know much of anything." He laughed then continued. They then came up on a large flat field with large painted rectangles covering the landscape. "This is the training ground where you'll hone your fighting abilities." Cyrz looked up at Tom. "So, what type of training?" "Well, there's the normal training where you learn to fight, then there is the training where you learn to fight by using your Pokémon side's power. " Cyrz looked out at the tattered training field. "Like a Pokémon's moves?" "Yes, for instance." Tom walked into one of the large painted rectangles. He raised his fist then struck the ground with tremendous force. The ground shook as a fissure opened up in front of Tom. He then turned around and smiled. "Wow…" Cyrz stared at the fissure with amazement, and then turned to see a large man walking towards them. The man looked to be twenty-one, tall, at least 6'7, wore a black suit with a red undershirt and a white tie. He had long white hair that down to his ribs. He had bright blue eyes and he had an overwhelming aura about him, one of pure terror. "So, the boy awakened?" The man looked at Cyrz. "Ah, Aeolus, this is Cyrz, Cyrz, this is Aeolus Darkage. He is the son of the leader of Team Galactic. He believes in our cause though, so he works behind the scenes to help us." Cyrz looked at Aeolus then at Tom. "Helps you all with what?" Tom looked at Cyrz. "He helps us with food supplies and … with our plans to escape." Cyrz looked at Aeolus "Escape?" Aeolus looked at him. "Yes young man. I plan on letting this entire compound free in one month's time. You don't need to know the details but, there will be a small window of opportunity for escape next month. " "So, one month till-" Tom shushed Cyrz as a tall, brunette walked up to Aeolus and looked at Cyrz. "Ah, so the fresh me woke up I see. Have you given him a good thrashing yet Aeolus?"He looked at her. "No Miranda, and nor do I plan to touch such filth." Cyrz looked at Aeolus "What?" Miranda then turned around and struck Cyrz. Cyrz fell to the ground and writhed in pain from the punch that had landed on his left cheek. "Vermin like you should not speak unless spoken to!" She then looked at Aeolus. "Your father wants you. He said it's important so I wouldn't keep him waiting." He sighed. "Alright, I'll leave now. Care to join me?" He looked at Miranda. "Sure, might as well, these filth aren't worth my time anyway." As they walked off Tom picked up Cyrz and headed back for the tent. "You ok?" He looked at Cyrz. Cyrz coughed then looked up. "Yea but… what was with that lady? She's one of us right?" Tom looked up at the sky. "Well, some gijinkas believe that they are higher than others, and join Team Galactic. Team Galactic uses them to do various tasks that most humans and Pokémon can't do." Cyrz sighed. The two remained quiet till they reached the tent. "Well, I'll be here in the morning to wake you up for training, alright?" Cyrz nodded then walked over and sat on the bed as Tom walked out of sight. Cyrz laid down and thought of how screwed up his day had been and how nothing made sense, but he was glad to have met Tom. He then thought about his family and Eon until he finally drifted off into sleep.


End file.
